


Capture and Keep

by spirkylurkey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spock is Captain, Spock is flustered, kirk is a merchant dude, will probably get disgustingly fluffy at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkylurkey/pseuds/spirkylurkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet dropout Jim Kirk is the lone being aboard his merchant ship. USS Enterprise Captain Spock detains him on suspicion of transportation of illegal materials. Kirk isn't, but hey, free protection from the Klingons and the attentions of the Enterprise's captain aren't anything he's gonna turn his nose up at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess that I'm not sure where I'm going with this!  
> Nevertheless, thanks for reading!!!!

Spock is halfway into Alpha shift when Chekov announces “Keptin, non-Federation ship flying directly under us!” with notable alarm.

“Acknowledged, Mr. Chekov. Lieutenant Uhura, engage communication,” Spock says, assessing the situation. 

Uhura begins to type quickly on her console, brow furrowed. “It’s proving difficult to engage with this vessel, Captain, I suspect illegal signal blocking devices are in use. They also appear to be interfering with our channels. I think I’ll be able to crack it if you give me some time.”

Spock allows her time, and eventually a mostly clear picture of a smirking blond man appears on the vidscreen.

Before Spock can even announce his rank and intentions, the man begins to speak.

“Geez, I’m surprised you managed to get in so fast! You must have a real comm expert on that ship of yours,” the man says, shifting around as if he’ll be able to spot Uhura through the limited vidscreen. 

“So, how can I help the almighty Federation on this fine day?” he asks, mock-saluting at Spock, that same smirk on his face.

Spock, growing frustrated, announces himself. “I am Captain Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You are suspected to be harboring illegal signal blocking devices. Prepare to be beamed up for further questioning. I would advise that you do not try to escape, as we will have your ship in tractor momentarily.” 

Spock cuts the communication at that, gives Chekov the order for a tractor beam, and comms Mr. Scott.

He heads with two security officers to the transporter room. The man is materializing as they walk in. He signals them to hold him, and he offers no resistance, still looking smug.

The vidscreen has done him no justice. His eyes are a fascinating shade of blue and his mostly-leather ensemble, Spock can admit, is not ill-suited to him.

“State your name and intentions,” Spock commands.

The man lingers for a moment, as if deciding whether or not answering the question is worth the effort. Finally, he replies lazily.

“The name’s Jim Kirk, and I’m just a guy trying to get by. Noticed that we were both headed into a neutral zone, so I decided I’d camp out underneath your ship, see if I could get out of any Klingon fire that way. They have a habit of not understanding the definition of ‘neutral zone,’ y’know,” he says, and Spock finds his tone quite patronizing.

“Furthermore, I haven’t got anything illegal on my ship, just some precious metals that happen to weaken signals a bit. Scout’s honor, Mister Spock. You’re free to look if you like,” he continues.  
“I will certainly take you up on that offer, Mister Kirk. You may remain detained here until a thorough search of your vessel is completed. If you are innocent, we will hold your ship in tractor and set you free safely in Federation territory. If not, we will confiscate your vessel as evidence and bring you to trial on Earth.” Spock replies.

“Of course, Spock. One thing, though,” he says, and reveals his bandaged chest, blood beginning to soak through. 

Unfazed, Spock commands the officers to take him to Sickbay, and follows for good measure. He comms Doctor McCoy on his way there, and the good doctor is waiting for them when they appear. He tries to insist that Spock not enter the examination room with Kirk, grumbling about doctor-patient confidentiality, but Spock reminds him that Kirk is considered a high-risk patient and a man under suspicion.

The three of them file into the exam room, the guards stand at the door, and Kirk sits on the cot as McCoy peels off the bandages to reveal a nasty slice dragging diagonally down the better part of Kirk’s firm chest. 

“Now how in the hell’d you get this, kid?” McCoy asks. 

“Had a friendly disagreement with somebody over my pricing. Turns out some people apparently still carry swords. Dramatic effect, I guess,” Kirk chuckles.

“Well, the damned thing’s deep, and you’ve got some kind of unknown chemical in the wound,” the doctor says, sweeping the tricorder over Jim’s body again. 

“I’ll have to keep you here awhile to try and figure out what this is, Jim,” he continues, “Captain, you’d best get ready to stick around if you’re insistin’ on monitoring his every move. I’ll bandage this up for now, but there’s nothing I can do until it’s identified.”

“Noted, Doctor,” Spock says, and prepares to begin questioning.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk is lounging with ease on the bed as Spock retrieves a PADD and turns its recording function on.

 

The other man lets out a snort. “You’re sure down-to-business, aren’t you, Captain? Guy with a chest full of unidentified chemicals, and you’re already recording.”

 

“I see no reason not to use this time productively. You may answer as you wait. To begin: are there any other crewmen on your ship?”

 

“I’m afraid I’m a lone wolf, Cap. Just me and my ship. Had a girl once, but you know how it goes: you tell her you want to spend the rest of your life in the stars and not down on Earth making little Kirks and she runs for the hills!” 

“Mr. Kirk, I ask that you remain factual and serious in your statements for the duration of this questioning.”

“Aw, Spock, you just look so cute when you’re riled up.”

Spock feels a bit warm. “Computer, decrease temperature by ten degrees,” he orders, and feels no better for it.

“Do not digress, Mr. Kirk. Please list all materials that you are transporting and their intended destination.” 

Kirk lists them all off smoothly. “See, Cap, nothing to be worried about here. Just a guy doin’ things the legal way.”

“That is yet to be seen,” Spock replies, doing his best not to make eye contact with the man, as he has found it to make him feel “out of it,” as his mother would say.

“So, how about some chess? Do you play chess around here?” Kirk asks.

“There is a chessboard located in the closet branching off of this room for patient occupation. While I retrieve it, I would advise you to remember that I am Vulcan, and possess three times your strength.” Spock replies.

Kirk gives him a saucy wink. “Duly noted, Captain Spock. I’ll keep in mind that you’re a capable man.”

Spock turns away, quite sure that his cheeks are olive-toned at the moment.

In the closet, he questions why he’s found himself reacting in such a way to a human of dubious character.

He cannot find the answer within himself, so he merely retrieves the chessboard and returns to the room.

Kirk is seated dutifully, hands in his lap like a schoolchild, when Spock returns. When he sees the chessboard, he turns his body until he’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, and pats the other end of the bed for Spock to sit down.

Spock sits, placing the chessboard in the middle, and they begin.

An hour in, and Jim has won. He is currently whooping loudly as Spock conceals his shock.

As if he can sense it, Kirk laughs and says “Don’t get beat often, do you? Well, you’ll learn. I have many talents. One of them being knowing how stuff works. Like this interaction. It seems pleasant, but you’re judging my fighting style, and whether I play dirty. I assure you, Spock, I do.”

Spock, feeling flustered, leaves Kirk to rest, notifying him that he will have guards posted outside his door at all times.

He comes back the next day for further questioning. Asks Jim which planet he calls home.

“Bumfuck Iowa, planet Earth,” he replies smoothly. 

“Went into the ‘fleet seeing as it’s the only option other than growing corn. Finished my training for command, which is why you’ve got my file on your computers; that is, if you look hard enough. Didn’t take a shine to Komack’s personal attentions and ended up booted for ‘insubordination,’” Kirk tells him, voice dripping with disrespect.

Spock wants to be surprised, but cannot. He too has heard the rumors. 

“I am aware that Starfleet has its faults,” he concedes. Jim looks shocked.

“Well now, I thought you loved the ‘fleet! Not to mention nobody believes me about this shit,” he says bitterly. 

“I do,” Spock says.

“You do?”

“Affirmative.”

Kirk’s lips quirk up.


End file.
